


Something New

by GeneralHux



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Asexuality, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Medical Kink, Praise, Underage - Freeform, Vivisection, awkward teen relationships, mild dubcon? kind of?, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHux/pseuds/GeneralHux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wants to try something new with his boyfriend. Of course, it's not the sort of thing Kylo had in mind. </p><p> </p><p>From horatiosroom (Tumblr) MySpace AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Fic following Horatiosroom MySpace AU! If you haven't checked it out on tumblr, please do! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for both characters being underage (around 17?) and for gore and very, very mild dubcon (ace Hux). Enjoy uwu

Kylo stomped into his bedroom in the most angst-laden fashion he could muster, scowling at the poster-plastered walls as he threw his backpack onto the bed and immediately darted to his laptop. The screen illuminated as he rapped his thin fingers on the trackpad, chewing his lip, teeth catching the stud and tugging it absentmindedly.

His eyes scanned across the usual _50 New Comments, 3 New Shares._.. But his gaze hardened when he saw there was no notification flickering to signal a new private message. He tapped on the IM tab, hovering his cursor over Hux's username, a swell of relief falling over him as he saw that he was online. Kylo tapped out a simple message to catch Hux's attention, hoping he wouldn't go ignored.

_**"hey :3"** _

A delay in response made Ren frown accusingly at the screen.

_**"What do you want?"** _

Despite the uncaring brevity of the response, Kylo smiled softly to himself.

**_"want 2 come over? i had a shit day. i want 2 see u <3"_ **

No response for over a whole 30 seconds. Kylo stared at the screen, teeth pulling at his lip ring harder in slight anxiety. He wanted to see Hux, even moreso than usual. He didn't care if Hux wanted to just be weird and quiet, as long as he'd get to be in his presence. The longest minute of his life passed, staring at the screen for a response.

**_"btw my parents arnt home ;)"_ **

A crude incentive, but effective nonetheless. The short tone of a new message blipped in only a few seconds.

**_"I'll be over in 20 minutes."_ **

Kylo sat back in his chair, triumphant. He let his gaze complacently peruse over that message a few times before getting up to go fix his eyeliner and put on a bit of lipgloss and... Fix his hair... And put on some music... And change shirts... Brush his teeth again... Put on more lipgloss and- _shit_ , it'd been 15 minutes before he even realised it.

Kylo took a deep breath, wondering if Hux wasn't going to message him in three minutes to say he had better things to do. It wouldn't surprise him, but the apparent excitement he elicited from the redhead with the offer of solitude from his parents- _privacy_ , just the two of them-certainly caught Ren's interest.

Maybe they would finally " _go all the way"_. Hux always seemed so disinterested in Kylo's advances, completely ignoring well-taken nudes and attempted gropes. He'd received a handjob, under the stipulation of having Hux shove his other hand, quite literally, into Kylo's guts. Ren wondered for a moment if he should grab some strawberries and whipped cream-something _sexy_ -for them beforehand... Maybe lay some condoms out, just for convenience? Should he take off his underwear? Maybe he-

He was snapped from his absentminded daydream of successfully dealing with such a potential scenario by the doorbell, then the faint sound of the door opening. Hux always let himself in. Kylo rolled into his bed, forcing himself into the most rigidly casual position he could muster, trying to make it seem as though he _weren't_ anxiously preparing for Hux's arrival.

Hux opened the door to Kylo's room, immediately assaulted by the awful music from the speakers on his desk. The redhead eyed Kylo carefully, expression impossible to read.

"I'm here," Hux pointed obviously, prompting Ren to throw his legs over the side of the bed and scamper over in less than two long strides to meet Hux's face with an onslaught of kisses. The slightly shorter male frowned, closing the door behind them as he attempted to handle the attack, finally managing to catch Ren's mouth with his own and cease the disgustingly sweet assailment. Hux's hands found a spot to settle on Kylo's narrow hips, Ren's own large hands holding Hux's face affectionately.

Kylo couldn't tell how long they stood there kissing, but Hux could tell it had been far too long. The redhead broke the kiss with a simple, "that's enough," pulling away with a hardened expression, Kylo still attempted to nip at him as he withdrew. The two still held eachother there, Kylo studying Hux's unreadable face with a grin, Hux raising an eyebrow at Ren.

"What?" He finally broke the silence, wanting an answer behind the stupidly enchanted look in Ren's eyes.

"I'm happy you're here," Kylo answered, rocking on his heels a bit, Hux's hands falling from his waist as he stepped away to remove his bag from his shoulder and cross over to the bed.

"You asked me to come," Hux reminded him, Kylo following his lead, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I had a shitty day, Hux," the redhead raised a brow, waiting for Ren to elaborate. He took a deep, dramatic breath. "My English teacher is an _asshole_ and school is just full of fucking _preps_. I'm tired of it, everyone is so rude to me just because I'm not _boring_ like _them_ -" Kylo began into the same spiel Hux would read almost daily in his MySpace posts.

"Well, you make it pretty easy for them to make fun of you, you know. Don't deny you love the attention," Hux replied casually, the gibe flying right over Ren's head. "Maybe if you dressed like a _normal_ human being..."

"You dress weird, too," Kylo returned, Hux's eyes flashing to him askance from where they had been locked on the inside of his bag, rifling around through it for something.

"How so?"

"You dress like an old man," Hux scoffed at that, giving a chirp of disbelief. "You do. The slacks, the... Turtleneck. Your _hair_."

"Oh, like _your_ hair is any better?"

Kylo looked outrageously offended, reaching up to pet the neatly dyed coon-tail falling from his beanie.

"Forget it," Ren mumbled after a moment of silence. "I'm glad you're here now..." He offered, Hux taking that with a nod. The redhead ignored the first tug on his sleeve, continuing to disregard Kylo until he turned, holding his bag to his waist and sitting down next to Ren, where he was immediately met by a soft kiss to the jaw.

"So," Kylo murmured, Hux raising a brow as he brushed Kylo's hair from his eyes. "What do you... Wanna do?" He asked softly, voice complacent and laden with a tone of subtle innuendo. Hux's thumb dragged down Ren's cheek as he carded his fingers through his thick hair, eyes studying the taller male's expression for a moment, sensing the anticipation, the almost childlike willingness.

"Well," Hux shifted a bit, cocking his head as if to let his idea roll in his mind for a moment before speaking. "I wanted to try something new today, if that was alright with you?" Kylo's eyes flashed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his glossy lips. He didn't even need to respond for Hux to know that was a yes. The redhead stood up, breaking the contact.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom for a moment to just... Get myself ready," Kylo hung onto every word as Hux spoke. "Can you undress and lay on your stomach for me, please?" He requested simply. Ren desperately tried to ignore how his face heated in response to that, though Hux could see how his eyes widened so slightly with fascination and excitement. Ren nodded immediately.

Hux walked out and to the bathroom, taking his bag with him. As soon as the redhead stepped out the door, Kylo flung himself off the bed dramatically, turning the music down and pulling his clothes off in an almost violent fashion before scurrying to his messy wardrobe and grabbing the (notably unopened) box of condoms he had stashed in there, as if it were some little secret and he was so clever to hide them where his mom would _never_ find them (though, seeing how Leia was the only person who tidied up in his room, she had come across them many times). Ren grabbed a handful, unsure of why he'd need so many, but _fuck it_ ; he scattered them across the bed haphazardly like multicoloured foil rose petals before throwing himself onto the comforter as well.

"Ren? I'm back-" When Hux returned, hands cleaned and clad in medical-grade rubber gloves wielding a scalpel, his eyes settled on the view of Kylo, staunchly naked, his lanky form cast elegantly across the comforter. Kylo's lips twisted into a lascivious smile, toes curling as he pulled his knee forward beneath him to drag the front of his foot along his calf, drawing attention up his thigh playfully, looking back at Hux as he approached as if the redhead were the photographer of a centrefold starring Kylo Ren himself. Hux took a deep breath, placing a knee onto the bed, ignoring how Kylo batted his eyelashes at him, hips stirring enticingly.

"You know, you could have kept your underwear on," Hux muttered as he crawled onto the bed, eyes casually dragging down Ren's bare form, oblivious. Ren swivelled his torso back to look at Hux with an accusing scowl, brow knitted.

"What?"

Hux shrugged. "You didn't need to take off the underwear, just the shirt, really," he explained, inflection dull. He raised his eyebrows as he presented the scalpel to Kylo with a flourish of his wrist, as if proud of it. "Look. New scalpel."

Kylo frowned, unimpressed. He didn't compliment Hux's _stupid_ _new scalpel_ , scowling at the redhead. "So-" Kylo hissed, Hux raised a brow. "What _new thing_?" He asked seriously, voice bristling at the edges with frustration as he came to the realisation the "new thing" was definitely not sex. Hux seemed slightly chagrined by the tone of Ren's voice, but willing to explain nonetheless.

"Well," Hux started, shifting to bring his knee over the other side of Kylo's waist, straddling his hips now. "I bought a new anatomy book the other day and have been wanting to see for myself..." his voice drug out into a purr, Kylo shivering as Hux traced a cold, gloved finger down the middle of Ren's back, " _the spine._ "

Kylo eyed him apprehensively, studying Hux's expression-he just looked so _excited_. There was no point in arguing, he knew Hux would give up immediately and just go home. Ren swallowed, staring at Hux for a moment before just letting his chest drop to the bed with a huff of defeat, crestfallen. He should have expected Hux to be up to something creepy like this. He always was.

The slight smile that barely pulled the edges of Hux's usually slack mouth grew a bit more prominent, notably to one side to curl into a devious smirk, the expression only lingering for a moment before fading to his normal deadpan. "Kylo," he murmured in a cool tone, fluctuating his voice to something soft, reassuring. Kylo needed to be calm for this. He smoothed his hands over Ren's back, pressing and flattening him against the bed as if he were kneading dough. "I need you to lay flat and completely still, do you understand?"

Kylo huffed again loudly, gritting his teeth before nodding in agreement. Hux noticed the atmosphere of frustration radiating from Kylo, furrowing his brow and sitting back.

"What's wrong?"

Kylo turned his head, burying his face into the mattress.

"Nmfing," he grunted, voice muffled.

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" Hux continued to pry, Kylo lifting his head to glare at Hux askance.

"I thought we were going to have sex. You know, like _normal_ couples do?" Ren snapped, eyes dark under his mascara-clumped lashes. Hux raised a brow.

"We had sex last week," Hux answered simply, features quirking into a confused expression, not understanding why he was being put under fire.

"That wasn't sex! Oral doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

" _It just doesn't._  Ugh. Forget it, just do your stupid spine thing." Kylo dramatically swung his face back to slam into the mattress. Hux took a deep breath, unsure how to approach this situation. The hair on Ren's neck stood on-end as Hux leaned down to kiss his shoulder thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Would you rather-"

"I'm _fine_ , Hux. Just do it. I don't care," Kylo cut off the redhead, completely rejecting Hux's offer, not even savouring the rare moment of sweetness in his voice. Hux's brow twitched, able to sense the residue of the painfully thick tension left despite Kylo accepting to be his subject. After a moment of consideration, he chose to ignore it rather than pursue it further and just end up pissing Ren off.

"Do you trust me?" Hux asked seriously, breaking the silence. Kylo's eyes flickering up to meet Hux's rigid green iris', hesitating for a moment before nodding reluctantly. _What an odd question._ Hux withdrew, taking the comfort of his warmth pressed into Ren's back with him, Kylo once again filled with the crushing disappointment of their lack of intimacy.

Kylo bit hard into his tongue as he felt a cool liquid spill onto the nape of his neck, pooling in the dips of his shoulder blades. Goosebumps rose on his skin, sucking in a sharp breath and closing his eyes, feeling Hux's fingers run down his vertebral column, smearing the fluid evenly before it evaporated, leaving a chilled ghost in its wake to make Kylo shiver softly. Hux's eyes travelled over the pale back of Ren, how his ribs gave way to a narrow, elegant waist and hips, freckles dotting the skin like stars in a sky, though with inverted colours.

"Take a deep breath," Hux instructed calmly, voice softened from its usual rigidity. Kylo followed, filling his lungs with the heavy air that hung in the room, eyes fixing, dull and half-lidded to the bed his face rested on. He quickly wrenched them shut as he felt the sharp blade of Hux's precious scalpel press just below the prominent nodule connecting his cervical curve to his thoracic vertebrae. The redhead watched Kylo carefully, left hand planted on Kylo's shoulder to steady him as he made the first incision.

Blood spilled from the opening in a gush Hux hadn't especially expected as he applied more pressure, Kylo letting out a hiss as the scalpel blade was dragged down his spine at an achingly slow pace, Hux holding it at a steady, intense pressure to cut through the flesh effectively so that there would not be anymore avoidable cuts to be made later. Hux's eyes were fixed on how Ren's body tensed, how the skin split so beautifully as his blade crossed it, opening Kylo's flesh clean like wrapping paper, exposing his precious insides; his muscles and bones and everything beautiful only _Hux_ was allowed to see. He stopped suddenly as he felt his hand twitch, unable to hold himself from shaking with excitement like a child presented with sweets.

Hux withdrew, allowing Kylo to breathe; Ren had held his breath the entire time, letting it all out in a short sob, teeth grit. Hux had stopped about midway, grabbing a soft towel from his bag to soak up the blood dripping down Ren's back, applying gentle pressure to the surrounding skin to try and ease the bleeding.

"So good, Kylo... You're being so good for me right now," Hux purred reassuringly, a warm smile pulling at his lips as he blotted up the blood, fingers gently tracing the fissure splitting Ren's back, skin puffing around the incision site. "Only a little more, darling. Are you alright? You're being so good, you know..." Hux murmured, voice dropping a pitch, smooth and coaxing. Kylo took a shuddering breath and nodded, a small stream of tears falling from his deep brown eyes.

"... Fine," Kylo mumbled softly, voice choked. Hux nodded, wiping up the rest of the blood and picking his scalpel up once again. He was almost hesitant to press it back into the open wound. He took a moment, making sure his hand was steady before leaning down and bringing the sharp, shiny blade to the flesh again, dipping it into where fissure of flesh met untouched skin, Kylo letting out a low, pained howl at the scalpel pressed into the terribly tender swelling.

"Oh, Kylo, you're doing _so good_ right now, you're fine... You're alright, just a little more... _So, so good_..." Hux's hand didn't falter, even as Ren drew a choked breath, voice breaking softly with a whine as he exhaled. Hux continued slicing down the length of Ren's back, finally easing on the blade when he reached Ren's tailbone. He was nearly drooling, eyes locked on where the flesh spread so crudely, the deep, vibrant red contrasting so vividly with Kylo's pale skin. Hux finally set the scalpel aside, grabbing the rag to soak up the blood streaking Kylo's back, striping him like a morbid tiger.

Hux stood up, hopping off the bed gracefully with the tag twisted in his hand, eyes slightly widened, a childlike look of awe plastered across his pale face.

"I'll be right back," he said quickly, Kylo closing his eyes. "Stay there, don't move." Hux scampered out with those instructions, running to the bathroom to clean his scalpel and get some water and a damp cloth.

Kylo's eyes opened after a moment. His back was so sore, nerves overwhelmed, he felt numb. His eyes caught the glimmer of the retreating sunlight flittering through the window and catching the foil of a condom wrapper, Ren immediately looking away from it. He couldn't deny he was kind of pissed.

 _Why did he always have to be so **weird**?_ Kylo narrowed his eyes at the door, puffing his cheeks in a dramatic pout. _Why couldn't they just have sex like a normal couple? Was I not cute enough for sex? **Fuck**._ _What am I, a fucking doll?_ Ren could feel his eyes sting with tears, squeezing them shut tight and gritting his teeth. _This sucks._

Hux returned a few minutes later, Kylo's gaze to bleary to make him out; not bothering to greet Hux's return.

"We're almost done," the redhead murmured sweetly, running his bared fingertips down the length of the gash down Kylo's spine. He let out a breath of utter fascination and admiration. "Kylo," his voice was so brimming with adoration made Ren shiver slightly, "you're _so_ beautiful." More tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking the sheets under his face. Hux brought the tip of the dampened rag between where the flesh split, beginning to polish the knobs of vertebrate until they were exposed stark white beneath bloodied, ripped tissue.

Ren could feel Hux's breath on his back as he cleaned him up, tears streaming down his cheeks still. He didn't even know why he was crying now. Hux sat up finally, tossing the bloodied rag aside and grabbing for his camera, eyes wide in amazement, unable to tear his gaze from how Kylo laid, bared literally to the bone from him.

"Kylo, you're so amazing... So, so beautiful," Kylo could vaguely remember Hux's crooning voice behind him in a mollifying chant as he could see the flickers of the camera flash, illuminating the sheets beside him to a blinding white reflection for only a moment. Hux used his free hand to spread Ren's back, widening the laceration to get a better look at the exposed spine of his boyfriend. Kylo held his breath, trying to swallow the lump in his throat desperately.

The repetitive camera clicks suddenly stopped. Hux froze, withdrawing his hand unsteadily, the light of the camera flash having caught the wet streaks beading down Ren's face.

"Kylo?" Hux's voice was soft, thoughtful... Maybe even a bit pained? He set the camera down, rolling his weight forward to bring his lips to Kylo's wet cheek. He felt inhumanly hot, his face deep red. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" The redhead asked, light eyes fixed wide on Kylo's face in concern. Kylo turned his head, burying his face into the bed.

"No." His voice was muffled, Hux frowning a kissing his neck, trying to coax him into speaking more.

It was silent for a few moments before Hux took a deep breath, rolling off his calves to sit on the bed, looking over Kylo for a moment, breathing in the tension and letting the pressure build on his mind to help speed up the process to make a decision hopefully. Hux didn't speak as Kylo lifted his head again, turning to stare at Hux curiously, careful not to twist his shoulders and put pressure on his tender wound as he felt the redheads hands ghost from the bend of his knee, up his thighs with a soft, open-palm, up to grope his upper thighs.

Kylo's lips parted, staring. He could tell Hux's eyes were fixed on the laceration of his back now, but he'd be damned if he'd ruin the moment by pointing that out. Hux was actually _touching_ him, _and not in a weird way_. Kylo closed his eyes as Hux's large hands rolled over the swell of his ass and spread him, revealing his tight pink entrance. Hux was definitely apprehensive to continue, unsure of how anal was supposed to even work.

"Kylo, do you still want to-"

" _Yeah._ "

Hux nodded, lips pressed into a thoughtful line. Nonetheless, despite his ignorance (and, notably, disinterest) Hux stared down at Ren, stomach twisting at how pained and betrayed Ren had looked. He was actively denying his boyfriend intimacy just due to his own obliviousness and selfishness. Hux's eyes flickered up to meet Kylo's wide, curious stare.

"Hand me a condom," the redhead asked politely, breaking the awkward silence of reflecting. Kylo immediately nodding and snatching a small foil square from the sheet beside him and tossing it back to Hux. Hux eyed Ren somewhat apprehensively, face heating a bit as he saw how he continued to gawk.

"Could you... Look away?" Hux muttered, somewhat curtly, but overall sounding almost  _embarrassed_. Kylo nodded, turning away as he could hear the buttons of Hux's pants click.

 _Why did he need to look away?_ Ren furrowed his brow as he pondered this. Hux was always so open about everything- _oh, **fuck**. Did he have, like, micropenis or something?_ Kylo muttered something into the sheets, groaning softly in worry as he heard the foil of the wrapper crinkle.

Ren flinched slightly as he felt a slick finger lightly press to his puckered hole, Hux having fished out a bottle of Surgilube from his bag, deeming it sufficient for anal sex. Hux pressed his thick forefinger into Ren's entrance, Kylo was reminded that Hux was ambidextrous as he heard the slick sound of the condom unrolling, Hux making a noise of slight frustration.

"Can you... Hand me another?" Hux asked sheepishly, Kylo a bit surprised by the almost-meek tone in Hux's voice, his suspicions growing even more. Kylo blindly reached out, sweeping a hand over the bed sheets until he found another condom of a different size, clumsily tossing it back to the redhead, who withdrew his finger to try slipping the second rubber on. This was becoming less and less sexy as the moments passed, Hux moving now to sit on his knees, grabbing Ren's hips and pulling them up.

"Don't bend your back or anything, okay? Just- keep your torso straight," Hux instructed, Kylo lifting himself, digging the heel of his palm into the mattress. Kylo let out a low whine as Hux replaced his fingers into Ren, beginning to play with him, spreading him open. The first few moments were good, Kylo's entrance tensing around Hux's probing fingers, savouring the contact before it became boring; he should've expected Hux to go overboard on preparation.

_What if he actually **is** small? Is he not even going to put it in? What the fuck-_

Ren's crude, impatient thoughts were interrupted as Hux removed his fingers suddenly and wiped the slickness off on the swell of Ren's ass, leaving a sticky streak.

"Kylo? I'm putting it in now..."

 _About time._  Ren's eyes fluttered shut, giving a soft "mhm". Kylo's hips twitched suddenly as he felt the head of Hux's cock breach him, eyes flying open and widening.

 _He's **definitely not small**_ , Kylo let out a soft, low groan from somewhere deep in his chest, entire body tensing as he was filled. Hux was fascinated at Ren's reactions, eyes studying every little twitch of his body, gaze tracing the fissure down his spine which had began to bleed a bit again. Hux kept his eyes fixed hard on Ren's spine, hands ghosting to grasp his waist, thumbs lightly pressing the skin to spread him more. He was obviously completely more interested in studying Kylo's vertebrae than fucking him-

" _Hux_."

The redhead was snapped from his transfixion with Kylo calling his name meekly, wondering why he had stopped moving. Hux regarded him half-mindedly, nodding slightly and withdrawing his hips, beginning to fuck him, slow and delibrate in his movements, through he was honestly much more concerned with the way Ren's spine seemed to ripple with each squirming movement. His lips parted, inching the pad of his thumb to lightly press to the swollen, bruising skin at the neatly-split cleavage of his flesh, eliciting a soft gasp of pain from Ren.

Kylo honestly couldn't be shaken from his elated state, eyes half-closed and glossy, nails digging into the sheets where he planted his hands to steady himself. He was only taken from this enraptured state when he was temporarily blinded by a flash reflecting from the bed sheets, his pupils dilating dramatically, closing his eyes and suddenly dropping his chest to the bed, sending shooting pains across his entire posterior extremity, like lines of electricity shooting across the skin from the lacerated middle line.

"Hey- don't take pictures," Kylo whined, the redhead's fingers curling to crush Ren's pelvic bone where he was held.

"Why not?"

" _We're having sex, Hux_ -" The edges of his scolding voice bristled with intense frustration. He shut his eyes as another flash illuminated the bed.

"Why do you care? You love taking pictures of yourself half-naked, slut," Hux grumbled, Kylo didn't even respond, gritting his teeth and arching his hips back, instead focusing on the achingly slow pace Hux had taken for their conversation. Hux wasn't wrong, and Kylo didn't have the energy or will to continue splitting his attention between arguing and getting fucked.

At some point, Kylo had cum, with the help of Hux reaching around to jerk him off, having become bored of this and wanting to speed up the process. Ren came with a soft yelp, collapsing onto the bed, burying his face in the sheets and whining softly. Hux pulled out and promptly discarded the condom, cleaning up the soiled towels and fixing his pants before climbing back onto the bed.

"Kylo. Don't fall asleep yet," Hux mumbled, tapping the nape of Kylo's neck. He was given a dull groan in response. "I need to stitch you up; you can't fall asleep like this," Hux muttered, leaning down to lay a kiss to Ren's shoulder.

The stitching process was a thousand times more painful that the actual creation of the laceration. Kylo squealed and kicked and squirmed as Hux's needle pierced the flesh, slow and careful, drawing together both sides of the deep gash with a metallic black cord. Hux reached his hand around to hold it over Ren's mouth, offering his fingers for Kylo to bite down on, to the point his braces broke skin and Hux was bleeding, too. Hux didn't mind. Once Ren was all fixed up, Hux rolled him to his side gingerly, taking extra care to not hurt him.

Kylo vaguely remembered Hux _trying_ to get up and leave, Ren holding him hard by the wrist, exhausted, finally all bandaged up. Hux accepted defeat quickly as he gave up on trying to get away and go home at a decent hour, instead stuck laying in Kylo's bed, Ren's face buried in the curve of his neck, Hux holding him so he wouldn't put any pressure on his back. The redhead took a deep breath, shifting to make himself at least somewhat comfortable as a pillow for Ren-it didn't look like he'd be leaving tonight.  
But, in all honesty, he didn't actually mind that much. Hux turned himself slightly to press his lips to Kylo's temple, leaving a soft trail of kisses from there, across his forehead, and to the top of his messy hair before falling asleep.


End file.
